camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Daughter of Lupa
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Isabella Elenor Jonas - Unclaimed page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. * *Forums *List of Policies *User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nhlott (Talk) 03:10, August 26, 2011 Category:Entry Level unclaimed The second page you made for this Vanessa character does not have a claim, and there fore has been deleted.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Please change your page Anna, your page is very wrong. You added many things that weren't on your claim, you can't do that. She can't be related to Xena. She can't be friends with goddesses. You can't have that many weapons. There are also many things wrong with her personality. Please change it. 17:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, look. That's not how character claims work. You cannot just add things to the page like that without permission. Your character story was approved as written, you cannot just go changing it from what was approved. Firstly, Xena is a TV Show/Movie character. You can't be related to her as she doesn't exist, so you need to remove that. Second, there is no possible way you could hold that many weapons, you need to remove all the weapons that were not in the claim. Everything that wasn't in the claim that you added needs to be removed. If you do not remove them I will remove them myself and give you a proper warning. If you get 3 warnings you will get banned so I'd suggest you remove them yourself rather than get the warning. - Azrael the Sorrowful 18:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Your template for the word bubble. You ahve to leave the time and message as } and } or it wont work ok.DemiTitan 21:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it for you. Now to use it you do this ((Maybeth|DemiTitan 21:11, September 1, 2011 (UTC)| Message)) but with these kind o brackets Oh damn. Well the date and time thing showed up as well date and time. So to do it you do this DemiTitan/~ except without that bracket. If I had done it wothout it would have gone to this DemiTitan 21:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Look, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but you should really listen to me and other admins, bcrats, and rbs. If you ignore us you will get a warning. If you continue to, you will be banned. Rider(Hit me up!) 23:26, September 6, 2011 (UTC) First warning Failure to abide by this warning will result in another warning being added. Removal of this warning will result in this warning and a second warning being added. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 23:39, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Second Warning Saying you kick people and attack them is god-modding. Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 02:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) prob hey,umm,i have somethings 2 say. Maybeth cant have different pics that look different,i can thou cos jo has dyed her hair,anyway,u HAVE to click reply when talking to a char,dont post does anyone want a date on maybeths page,go and ask a guy,also,the girls ask for the dates this time,i think u might be lying about your age,and also,when posting on a users oage, type 4 of these> ~ sqiggely thing You can have the same name as someone else. I have Alexandra as a name for one of my characters but 2 other users also have a character named Alexandra. Rider(Hit me up!) 15:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Anything you want. Rider(Hit me up!) 15:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hai!Jasmine Campbell 16:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you please not making like 3 claims at once, and heave the 2 completely empty? And can you stop renaming your claimed and unclaimed character every few days? Queen.Bee(hello!) 16:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) It says you can doesn't mean you have to make 4 characters. I am seriously doubting you are 24 or that English isn't your first language. "Dream with your eyes closed. Try and pluck the pearls from your bones"-Ghost the Scientist 16:51, September 21, 2011 (UTC) What Ghost said (btw, you mean 'isn't'). And what about renaming the character every few days? Queen.Bee(hello!) 16:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Can u link meh 2 ur new Claim,2 see if it will be claimed.also,im done wit Maybeths page i changed teh story btw Jasmine Campbell 17:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) can u post on maybeths page plz?also,remeber to add 4 ~'s so i know who to reply 2 Jasmine Campbell 17:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) replied?Jasmine Campbell 17:55, September 30, 2011 (UTC) i posted now,can u go on chat btw?Jasmine Campbell 18:25, September 30, 2011 (UTC) have u posted,also,you are not the lady of the lake,your this person,we dont pretedn to be people that dont exsistJasmine Campbell 18:48, October 3, 2011 (UTC) u on?Jasmine Campbell 06:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) anna,that pic u uploaded was uploaded a day ago by me,im about to add it to a page,please dont use itJasmine Campbell 16:16, October 4, 2011 (UTC) go on chat plz,also,repliedJasmine Campbell 21:12, October 4, 2011 (UTC)